The present invention relates to a drawer type CD-ROM storage cabinet which includes a plurality of CD-ROM racks made to slide in the cabinet body to hold compact discs in a respective sloping position for easy search.
A normal CD-ROM storage cabinet is simply comprised of a cabinet body divided into a plurality of storage spaces by partition boards, and a plurality of CD-ROM storage boxes respective put into the storage spaces within the cabinet body. Each storage space of the cabinet body has parallel rails for sliding the CD-ROM storage boxes at different elevations. Each CD-ROM storage box has a plurality of CD-ROM loading slots for receiving compact discs. This structure of CD-ROM storage cabinet has drawbacks. One drawback of this structure of CD-ROM storage cabinet is that the parallel rails may be damaged easily during the installation of the CD-ROM storage boxes or when the CD-ROM storage boxes are fully loaded with compact discs and frequently moved in and out of the cabinet body. Another drawback of this structure of CD-ROM storage cabinet is that the arrangement of the CD-ROM loading slots on each CD-ROM storage box makes the user difficult to search a specific compact disc when the box is fully loaded. Still another drawback of this structure of CD-ROM storage cabinet is that the CD-ROM storage boxes may escape out of the cabinet body easily because the cabinet body has no any stop means to limit the moving range of the CD-ROM storage boxes.